Forever Dreaming
by arpeggi
Summary: 100 years after Twilight, and the Cullens have added another two vampires to their numbers. All is well but when they go back to highschool they meet people even stranger than themselves. Rated for a little bit of language.
1. 100 years

**_Forever Dreaming_**

**CH. 1- 100 years**

B POV

I groaned at the thought of going to high school in Forks again. Edward immediately looked over at me wondering what was wrong. I sighed, "It's nothing; I just hope this isn't anything like last time." My favorite crooked grin spread out over his still dazzlingly perfect face, "Bella, relax. You already know everything there is to be taught this year." his grin grew and he continued at a much lower frequency so no one else would hear, "Besides, it's almost our hundredth anniversary; doesn't that cheer you up just a little?" I leaned in and kissed him briefly, "Of course it does Edward, I'm just nervous is all. Especially for how those two will cope with being around this many people." I glanced back at our newest additions, Nick and Sarah. They were conversing excitedly about how they were going to like going to school being vampires, and clearly hadn't heard our hushed conversation. The two of them were just a few years apart, and had been in a car crash that killed both of their parents and their older sibling; so Carlisle who was on the emergency response ward that day, had changed them. I often worried about them; they were so young when they were in that accident. They had been a mere 15 and 13 at the time, albeit they were mature and looked to be 18 and 16, but still before they had really had much a shot at life; now they were about 25 and still in the bodies of young teens. At least I didn't have it that bad; I was a hundred and 19 years old, but in the same beautiful, vampiric body I had willingly taken when I was about to turn twenty. Edward laughed softly at my concern, "You really have to stop treating them like children Bella; if only you could hear Nick's thoughts when you tell him what to do like a six year old; they're absolutely murderous!" I poked him jokingly in the ribs, "Well, he's about a century or so too late for that." Edward sighed, "Bella love, you know I was just using that a figure of speech." I laughed softly, "That doesn't mean I can't tease you about it!" I looked back at the siblings, and they really did seem happy, but I knew they were still struggling. Jasper had told everyone to try to help them out after a while of enduring the depression rolling off of them in waves. They had now moved on to what they were going to pick as their electives this year. They still had the true excitement of going to high school again, because it was going to be their first time through the school system, as they had both been homeschooled by their late parents. I looked up and there it was, Forks High School in all of its cloudy glory. Lovely. Just lovely.

N POV

Edward pulled his golden Volvo (his old silver one had lasted about twenty years after I was changed and since then he had had two other cars, though he kept to the same overall style) into a space at the back of the Forks High parking lot, but before getting out, he turned and fixed Sarah and I in a penetrating gaze that showed traces of concern. He raised his eyebrows, "You two are sure you can handle the blood? And the children who will be drooling after you?" I laughed under my breath; I couldn't wait for that, it would be hilarious! I saw Edward's mouth twitch at the corners. I scowled fiercely at him; he had been reading me again. Do I look like a book to you? I thought indignantly at him. He looked as though he were about to say some sort of sarcastic comment when his wife Bella tapped him on the shoulder. His face whipped around immediately and turned soft with love and caring for her. I couldn't help the small laugh that erupted in the back of my throat. He frowned at me then turned back to Bella. I was used to this treatment by now, if Bella was there, she came first. It was perfectly reasonable though, after all that those two had been through; it was difficult to separate them, and they often were distant or short-tempered when they were apart, complaining 

of a physical hurt in their chests when they were apart for too long. Of course ten minutes counted as too long for them, so they were always very close. The two of them were definitely soul mates; maybe something more than that. Who knows for sure? And if you listen to Edward, none of us have souls, so that rules that option out. I guess it was good for them to be together, Edward had always been pessimistic and masochistic- a slight frown tugged at Edward's mouth again; Dammit! If you don't like what you hear, then why are you listening? Either way, Bella was the opposite; she was always looking on the bright side of things, but she had a bad habit of blaming herself for things that were out of her control. It was still funny to see them falling over themselves like little puppy dogs though. I looked away to give them some privacy, and I noticed Sarah doing the same. I grinned at her, mouthing "awww" and clasping my hands over dramatically. She doubled over in silent laughter just as I knew she would; it was fun to know someone almost as well as you know yourself. Then we noticed both of them glaring at us menacingly. We both ducked our heads and shrugged apologetically at the same time. This made Bella and Edward burst out laughing. I frowned; what's so funny about that? It's not like we were the ones making out! I shuddered inwardly at the thought of my sister in that way, and Edward laughed almost as loud as Emmet. I scowled; it's better than enjoying that thought! He nodded at me with his smile gone, but his tawny eyes still laughing at me. Stupid mind-reading vampire brother...When we walked into the school, it was as Edward warned us it would be. Instantly girls started drooling over me and my brothers, while simultaneously glaring at the girls. The same went for the guys, though they were shooting death rays out of their eyes at me instead; I thought clearly enough for Edward to hear: Is it just me or does this remind you of Rosalie a little? He smiled at me nodding his head the tiniest bit up and then down. I noticed the calculating look in the girls' eyes as they quickly identified couples, and found me to be the odd man out with only a sister to stand with. Crap! I wanted to bolt right then and there when a tall dark haired girl sauntered up to me and said, "Hey, my name's Olivia. Who are you?" I noticed Edward smiling and gesturing at me from the other side of the room, Oh yeah, very funny Edward! I decided to just go with slightly rude truth, "My name's Nick Cullen. Why do you want to know?" She stepped closer and I took a step back, her blood was getting too close for comfort, and she wasn't terribly nice. I could already tell she was conceited and narcissistic, even without Edward to tell me. She smiled hugely at me, showing every one of her unnaturally white teeth, "Because I noticed you were single and good looking, silly." I was increasingly glad by the minute that I couldn't blush, "Well that's nice of you to compliment me, but I'm really not looking for anyone right now. Good bye." I turned as quickly as I could at human speed back to my family who had heard every word and were about to go into hysterics. Before they could get in a joke or two, I grumbled, "Not a word, ok?" Rose of course ignored me and took the time to give me her two cents, "Of course we wouldn't tease you about that... Silly!" I rolled my eyes at her. Behind me Olivia stood there frozen in shock that I had so easily rejected her. The layout of the school was fairly simple and I memorized my schedule in a few minutes. First period I had biology, building three. Easy enough, I grabbed my things from my locker and headed off to class. The class passed uneventful with the exception of my biology teacher Mr. Jones having a field day over my eyes and explaining to the class that I had Heterochromia Iridium or two different colored eyes. I wanted so badly to disappear right then. One was the Cullenised topaz, and the other was a very dark grayish blue in color. Carlisle hadn't been able to tell me how I retained my condition from being human. My eyes had previously been a plain brown and the same blue, but it didn't make sense that I had kept that. It still darkened when I was thirsty though and it saw just as well as my other eye, so it was definitely a vampire trait. I drifted through the rest of the morning not actually learning anything because the rest of the family had taken the liberty to teach Sarah and me everything over the past ten years or so. In between classes we 

gathered at Alice's locker to talk for a minute or so. When we separated, I headed off to English class which was next in the lineup of torture they had prepared for us today. Mrs. Slater was kind enough to treat me with the same indifference she gave to everyone else, and I walked back to my seat in the far right corner of the room. I was seated alone, and that helped with the blood lust a little, but not much. I was already well versed in everything this drab old lady was preaching to us, so I made a sort of game up out of detecting and tracing each scent in the room. There was no scent in the empty seat next to me or the one in front of that, so I assumed they weren't used, but I noticed the floral scent of several house plants up front, a dusty scent surrounding Mrs. Slater (suits her well if I do say so myself) and the various colognes coming from the students. I was just drifting into a sort of coma when I heard three telltale signs that someone was at the door. First a loud rapping knock that commanded attention, a soft rush of air as each head in the room turned to the left, and finally the abrupt cutoff of monotone words coming from the front of the room accompanied by a few muttered curses. I wasn't about to turn my head; I couldn't scent or hear anything from the other side of the door, so whoever it was must've run away already. But, the teacher didn't seem to realize this because she stalked up to the door still muttering all too audible words I won't repeat, and was about to wrench open the door and yell at whoever had disturbed her lecture on... Shakespeare I think it was. I was just contemplating what the teacher's face would be like when she saw no one was there, when I heard a quick twisting noise and in walked two very different girls.


	2. Strange Cousins

Forever Dreaming

CH.2- Strange Cousins

The first girl who was slightly taller than her companion had strange reddish gold colored hair that was wavy and cut to be shoulder length with sparkling pinkish eyes which I noticed immediately had a topaz colored sliver underneath her pupil. Oddly enough the little sliver seemed to be pulsing as though it were burning. She seemed to radiate light, while the second girl who was walking a step behind and slightly to the side of her seemed to do the opposite. Her hair in contrast was a very pretty jet black color that hung down to her waist and was pin straight, but her head was bent down so I couldn't see her eyes. I imagined them to be a dark brown color like most people with that shade of hair have, but because she still hadn't looked up I couldn't tell. I couldn't help but feel the unexplained urge to get to know them better; it was only reasonable since A) I couldn't smell anything coming from them, and they appeared to be completely silent if they stood still, and B) they were too pretty girls who looked to be about my age. What can I say; I'm still a teenage guy at heart. The first girl shot me a glare that I couldn't find any real reason for, before stepping up to the front of the class and muttering a quiet excuse to the teacher and passing her a note that I guess verified that because the teacher nodded after glancing at it and said, "Go up and introduce yourselves, then take whichever seats are open." The second girls head bobbed slightly, while the first girl stepped up and in a slight French accent said, "Terribly sorry to interrupt your class, but we were woken late in the morning by our house maid, and there was simply nothing to be done for it. I am Giselle Adeliz Amber Solilien and this is my dearest little cousin Chenille Claire Fleur Lunaeiriz. However that is much too formal for my tastes, so call me Elle, and call my cousin Chenille." She turned on her heal and was walking over to the empty seat next to me, when she stopped abruptly and called over her shoulder as an afterthought, "Also dear Chenille is a mute, so do not expect a spoken reply from her." she continued in a low hiss, "And if I hear any of you have harassed her in anyway, I will personally prepare the guillotine. And no, I most certainly am not joking when I say that." I heard several gulps come from the people who had begun to gossip, and I saw Mrs. Slater raise an eyebrow that was entirely make up before returning to the front of the room. She said in a mildly surprised tone I heard her say, "Well, that was an interesting introduction if I ever heard one. Well, Chenille if I find the need to ask you a question I am sure you will find yourself able to write the answer on the board; and Elle, if you would please not make a habit out of threatening my students necks, it would be greatly appreciated." She glanced up to see Chenille nod briefly again before taking the seat in front of me, and to also see Elle lift her chin and look down at the slightly shorter Mrs. Slater before nodding stiffly and sinking into the seat next to me. She had not been seated for two seconds when a small heavily perfumed note landed on top of my dusty textbook. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye to see her glare at me once again, and I opened the note quickly. At vampire speed actually, for some reason, I knew she wouldn't think much of it. The note tumbled out and large curling letters spread out on the off-white page in front of me. It didn't seem as though she was happy with me being here. I knew my heart would have been racing had it been able to beat at all, but the angry and slightly threatening words she wrote were a good enough cause for that. She wrote:

I am going to meet you and your family at lunch; if you try to avoid me, I will stalk you down and kill you.

We obviously need to have a chat regarding your nature, and mine also for which, your entire "family" needs to be there, so no warning them ahead of time, got it?

Sincerely, Elle

I froze in my seat and turned to look at her proud form slowly. Again I just knew somehow that my being a vampire wouldn't be able to stop her should she get too mad at me. I was going to have to quite literally tip-toe around her if she didn't calm down soon. She was still glaring at me for some reason, and another note landed in front of me. This one was on lavender stationary and had small flowing lettering. It had a much nicer and slightly apologetic tone to it, but conveyed the same message. This one read quite simply:

Sorry if Elle scared you a bit, but she's right we do need to talk today

She's also dead serious about the hunting you down part, so it's in your best interest to cooperate.

I really hope she didn't make too bad of a first impression on you, she's just furious at the moment.

Chenille

Oh, god what the hell is going on here?!


	3. Talk about it

Forever Dreaming

Ch.3- Talk about it

I was quiet the rest of the class and as soon as it was out I rushed off to find Bella, because I figured she'd probably be the most understanding. She was already gone by the time I got to her locker, so I ran back to my next class dejectedly and waited for lunch to come around. If it were possible, time dragged by even slower. Finally the last bell before lunch rang and I walked to my locker, shoved in my already abused looking textbooks, and started walking in the direction of the cafeteria. On my way there I didn't see any of my siblings, but Elle and Chenille walked up behind me and then to my surprise Elle smiled at me and made an effort to be nice. How odd. She was skipping alongside me and asking random questions like, "What's your favorite color?" and "When did you come to live here?" She actually looked happy, and for the first time all day, I saw Chenille's eyes. They looked soft more than anything else. They were a sort of lavender tinted cream in color, and I noticed they held the same little sliver underneath both pupils. It was the same but different; it still seemed to be moving, but instead of burning, it looked like one of those sped up clips where something freezes over in a few seconds, and instead of being a bright glittery gold, it looked sort of like a puddle of molten silver. So strange, and she still wouldn't show much emotion other than a quick smile and the occasional violent scribbling when she was writing exclamation points. For a mute, she sure was talkative. I tried to ask her how her eyes had gotten that way, but she just shook her head and wrote, "Not now." Soon enough we had crossed the grounds and were entering the lunchroom, chattering away like old friends. I didn't even bother with buying lunch, I could just say I wasn't hungry and I didn't feel like waiting in line while the other girls thought perverted things about me. My family froze when they saw my company. Alice, being Alice, came up and greeted Elle and Chenille like they were her very best friends, and shot me a confused look behind their backs. I just shrugged, and thought to Edward, It's confusing, I swear I didn't say a word, but I think they know our secret. I saw him glance up at me, frowning slightly and he whispered at vampire speed, "If we don't work this out now, I'll kill you later." Elle looked at him with one fiery eyebrow raised and said also at impossible speeds, "There's no need to threaten him, we'll settle this out as much as we can right now." Edward got a blank look then he seemed to be in pain, because he flinched and rubbed his temple softly. Bella naturally started to have a fit and was kissing him all over to get him to say what was wrong. I guess Elle had done something to him with her head; it seemed like the sort of thing she'd do. Elle being rather businesslike now instead of her bouncy, random and slightly violent self a few minutes ago, began first, "This has got to be strange for you, but I'm telling you now that we know your family is a coven of "vegetarian" vampires, and we also have a bit of a... paranormal secret to our family." A strange hush passed over the family; each one either stunned, or too wrapped up in their own thoughts to say anything. Alice chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess I should have seen this coming for two reasons. First, I'm a fricking psychic, and second, first vampires, then werewolves, it's really no wonder a bunch of other supernatural beings live in Forks! Heck, I'm starting to think Forks is some sort of magnet for this sort of thing!" We laughed halfheartedly along with her, and Elle looked interested for a moment before frowning. She growled slightly, which made a popping sound in the back of her throat, and it immediately made me think of fire splitting a piece of wood with its heat; she said through clenched teeth, "Oh dammit, I've gone and ruined it haven't I? Freya said you would respond well to being plain and honest, but I guess she wasn't too right this time..." she sighed in self exasperation, digging her forehead into the heel of her palm, "Look, I'm sorry, I got advice from my aunt that 

you guys would want me to just give you the damn message, without any fancy words or anything, but I guess that didn't go over well with you. We, that is to say my family, really want to have a nice acquaintance with you all, a sort of friendship if that works out; I really hope I didn't say anything that made you all hate us. Like I said, we're trying to get peace around here." She began playing with the soft ends of her coppery red hair, and Chenille began scribbling again. Still no one was talking; I guess they were waiting for more to be explained. Chenille finished whatever she was writing, and placed the lavender paper in the middle of the table and pointed to it with a gesture I assumed meant she wanted us to read it. I leaned over and saw in the same uniformly flowing script:

What my dear cousin means to say is that our family would like to meet yours later; to explain our story, and get to know you all better so that we don't have any trouble in the future and possibly have a friendship between us. She realizes mow that just coming out and saying that might not have been the most tactful way possible to break the news to you, but she is sorry, and our invitation still holds should you wish to grace us with your presence for the evening this Saturday. Would you mind terribly coming over to our house to say hello to the rest of my family?

I guessed she was being purposely formal to be a bit more cautious than her cousin had been, but I thought it was too stiff for someone like her. I was actually looking forward to meeting the rest of them for some reason, but then Alice might decide to take us all, "Shopping!" Alice suddenly squealed, "We all have to go out shopping Friday, and then we'll meet you at your house the day after! We'd love to meet your family, but since we want to make a nice first impression on everyone, we have to get new outfits! Oh, I can't decide what I should get; maybe I'll go to that designer boutique in Port Angeles... Oh, it'll just be so much fun! I can already see us all having a great time, but..." Alice babbled on like that for a few minutes, and the rest of us got over the shock. Bella said, "That sounds like a very nice offer, I know I'd love to meet everyone, and since Alice is squealing over seeing us there already, I guess we'll all go." She turned around to face us, "Can we agree on that?" Edward immediately piped in that he's going wherever Bella is (no shocker there), Emmet was grinning goofily and was probably already planning some sort of prank because Edward muttered, "Oh no, I hear elevator music. This can't be good." and Rosalie and Jasper shrugged indifferently. Sarah was nodding happily along with me and was already asking about names, and Elle looked up from her bout of despair (Jasper was refracting her emotions, so I could feel the confusion and hope growing in her) seemingly surprised that we were agreeing after her little blunder. I was still curious so I asked Chenille, "Your cousin said there was a "paranormal" aspect to your family, care to elaborate for me?" She bit her soft pink bottom lip and shook her head while writing, not yet. It's really something you have to see to believe, and we can't exactly demonstrate here. I nodded in understanding; we couldn't exactly demonstrate that we were vampires here either. Sarah looked up from her confused gaze at the table and asked, "Ok, so we're obviously not escaping the fact that we're going to meet and talk with you all, that much is necessary for us to live here, but there seems to be the issue of time and location. When do we come over and where are we meeting?" Just as Elle was about to open her mouth and Chenille was about to press her pen to the notepad she carried with her, Alice jumped up and said in her usual pixie toned voice, "Yes, six o'clock will work out well for everyone! And Edward, no, your meadow is not a good choice, it's too small. Their house would be a much better alternative." Edward shut his slightly opened mouth and glared at Alice, mumbling, "It was just an idea." Bella rubbed his shoulders comfortingly and he immediately relaxed, and a soft growl that resembled a purr escaped him. We all had to hold back giggles, even the two cousins who seemed to realize what had just 

happened. Rosalie stopped her continuous death glare at the wall behind me and she spoke up quietly, "Look, I hold nothing against you personally, but we've met others who've taken advantage of meeting on their own territory before. I don't mean to be rude, but we've known you all of what, ten minutes? And you're definitely not humans. The reason I bring that up is that I'm not entirely sure I'd be comfortable, and that could potentially lead to problems." Everyone seemed a little shocked at her little speech, but no one opposed her. Alice seemed to go blank for a moment, and then she was back and said cheerily, "All right, as long as everything stays on the course it's on now, we'll have no problems over at your place. Rose you will be a little uncomfortable at first, but you'll relax when you get there, so no worries!" Everyone seemed to visibly relax at that and after a wave of calm hit us all we began talking like normal teenagers again. Elle struck up a political conversation with Edward, and she was actually winning their little debate! No one had ever done that before, and it was very amusing to watch them. As Bella began laughing at them too and everyone else was in a conversation, Jasper tapped me on the shoulder and motioned outside. With my eyebrow set into a confused line, I followed him as he loped out the two doors, ducking his head slightly as he went. Once we were out of most of the family's range, he turned to me with a furiously frustrated expression. He frowned slightly at the ground and began, "This is driving me mad; Edward too. Elle is essentially an open book like everyone else for Edward, even if she is good at hiding her thoughts, but her cousin!" He growled exasperatedly, "It's like she isn't even sitting there, she doesn't radiate emotions like the rest of us. It's like she's dead for crying out loud!" I raised my eyebrows at him, and he smiled apologetically at me, "Sorry, I was just wondering since you've known her more than fifteen minutes. Does she have emotions at all? Or is she normally the little diplomat she was back there?" I was a little confused by his questions, but I answered them as best as I could. I took a deep and unnecessary breath, "Well, no she was actually quite animated on the way there, I think it was just that she was so uncomfortable with us all there that she went so... blank I guess." Jasper nodded, "Oh that makes sense then. I was just a little unnerved; it's not normal for people to be so empty, and it kind of scared me." I nodded; I could see that coming from an emotionally sensitive person like Jazz. We walked back to the table and just as we were sitting down, the bell rang. I sighed. I couldn't put into words how much I wish this day would just end. Chenille walked up beside me and tapped her paper expectantly. I looked down and read: Not looking forward to math class are we? I laughed, "No, no I'm not looking forward to it!" She smiled up at me and wrote again: At least we both have it and I hear Mr. Tanner doesn't like seating charts. Does that help any? I sighed before replying, "Not much, but a little I guess." She scowled at me in reply. She scribbled furiously yielding another note:

_Well that's rude! I was hoping you liked having a friend outside of your family!_

She laughed at my mortified expression before writing again:

_I guess sarcasm doesn't work too well when you write, huh? _

I gently pointed out that it was generally not considered friendly to scare the crap out of a friend you've had for all of an hour and five minutes, and she mimed laughing hysterically at me; though no sounds escaped her mouth. When we weren't passing notes in our next classes (which we had together) I found myself wondering what her voice would be like if she could speak. I imagined it would be something light and musical, like a cross between Alice and Bella's laughs. I guess I would never know... I was jarred out of my peaceful thoughts by the bell ringing again, signaling the end of the school day for us. I jumped out of my seat and darted past Olivia who was trying to talk to me again, and I raced out the door to where Edward's new golden Volvo sat 

waiting out front. Jazz was staring at me like I was crazy for a few minutes before I caught on and tuned down my emotions a little, which would have proved to be difficult if Jasper hadn't been sending me waves of calm. I took a deep breath and looked out the window again.


	4. Home again, then gone

Forever Dreaming

**Ch. 4- Home again, then gone**

It only took a few minutes for me to wander back to the strange slivers under both of the girls' left pupils. Edward looked at me thoughtfully, "I don't know why they have them either, it doesn't make sense, but hopefully after we talk with them it will." I was half mad at him for eavesdropping again, half jealous of Bella that she didn't have to deal with Edward's crap and half glad I wasn't the only one in the dark about that... Wait that's thirds; oh well, I was never good with math. Jasper just started laughing at me and I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. He raised his blond eyebrows at me and then got a devious smirk on his face, "Oh is that how you were taught to take an insult? That's just disgraceful." He then proceeded to give me and Sarah a very long winded and joking instruction on how to "lift one's middle finger to show you thought their words were rude" and also on which curse words to use in which situations. By the end of it, everyone in the car was in hysterics and even with vampire reflexes, Edward almost crashed into a tree. It wouldn't have hurt us, but that was part of the problem, because no one could know we were vampires, and stepping out of a totaled car with not so much as a bruise would be a bit of a giveaway. I walked across the wide lawn, and into the house where my room was located at the top of the lesser known spiral staircase we found in the corner of the house, and dropped my plain brown backpack on the little ottoman I kept by the bathroom door. My room was exactly the way I wanted it; plain with just enough personality to make it mine. I had a plain tan bed colored bed in the corner of the room with a dark black headboard, the customary wall of windows on the right side of my room, a dark navy blue couch that bent to fit in the corner, a long flat table that was about a foot high, and a huge fish tank on the left side. The couch I had because I felt like it and my room looked empty without it. The table was for the nights when Sarah and I wanted to play cards alone; we had known how to play most kinds of poker by the time we were eight. I had a bed because sleeping on a couch in my own house would be strange, and I had a fish tank because... well, I don't know, but I like having pets, and I can't get a dog because it was a mammal. Darn them being warm-blooded! I sat down and took out my favorite set of cards even though I knew it would hurt. They were tall and skinny in comparison to the standard sized deck and in place of face cards they had delicate flowers and gorgeous illustrations of my family on them. Mom was the queen, dad was the king, I was the jack and Sarah was the joker. Mom had made them for my tenth birthday. I felt my throat close up in grief and I curled up on my side not caring that I looked like a helpless little kid. If anything that was a great description of me; a poor little kid who was forced into a life he didn't want and had his family dragged away from him. I never told anyone this, but I saw what my mother looked in the morgue. It was awful. She didn't look like she'd just been through a fatal car crash; that if anything made it worse. She had been dressed up and wearing makeup she would never have even touched had she had a say in it. It was like they thought she was some sort of rag doll; mom was never like that. She was independent, but she also loved us all and kept us together when we thought everything was at its worst. She would always say, "Relax honey, it could be so much worse. As long as I have you with me it will be okay." But now she was gone, and I couldn't be there with her; things were at their worst. Sarah waltzed in to my room so quietly I almost didn't hear her, and said gently, "Nick? Are you okay?" I shook my head no even though I could tell she wouldn't be able to see me from this angle. She took a few steps further and just hugged my still form. I was shaking from the power of my grief at this point and I heard Jazz scream, "What the hell?" from the doorway. Soon everyone was in the room and Sarah pried the cards from my frozen 

fingers. She put them away in their special wooden case and she didn't say anything. Bella asked Edward what was going on and he whispered something back, but I didn't hear. I saw mouths moving asking me if I was okay, but I didn't hear anything other than the soft buzzing in my ears. I saw the room darken a little; I wanted to be alone in the darkness so badly. I wanted it to come over and envelope me entirely; I wanted to beckon it over and take me off to the sleep that had evaded me for ten long years. To my surprise, it did. It followed me and swarmed around my head, and I remember thinking it seems so inviting... before I was gone.


	5. Memories

Forever Dreaming

**Ch. 5- Dreamer-**

I found myself in a large clearing and though my worries nagged me and seemed to nip at my heels, I brushed them off. I couldn't feel that now, not now when mom was here. I was standing near the river that we used to picnic by and mom was sitting down on an old plaid blanket, bent over her newest deck of cards. Now she was pressing gold leaf into the flowery edge of a queen of hearts. I walked over and felt myself trip; something I hadn't done in a while. It felt almost good, of course maybe that was just the joy of being with mom again even if only for a few minutes. I looked down and saw I was only maybe six and then I heard mom's laughter. It wasn't musical like the Cullens' laughs, it was a little hoarse if anything, but it was so filled with love it mad my heart swell up. I wanted to say "hi, mom!" but instead I found myself standing up quickly and tearing up while saying, "I'm so sorry I ruined it mom!" It felt strangely like déjà vu, but I couldn't complain as my mother gathered me up into her arms and said, "Don't be sorry honey; I love you so much more than that one Queen I was working on. It's not even ruined, just a smudge; I fix smudges all of the time." I felt myself relax, and I realized the reason I thought I had done this before was because it was a memory. As soon as I thought that the word seemed to disappear around me and though mom was still there holding on to me when I heard her voice ringing out through the background it wasn't from the memory beside me. Mom's voice was fading away, but I could hear her say, "Don't worry honey, I'm with you even when you can't see me..." Then suddenly the comforting blanket of darkness fell away from me and I was in Esme's arms as she choked out broken sobs. I couldn't ever actually call her mom, that would hurt too much, and it would feel like I was abandoning mom, which was not an option. But whether she knew it or not I thought of her as a mother, and I didn't want to see her so... a flicker of vision interrupted my thoughts; I saw a hollowed out log sitting by the stream. That gave me the best word I could think of for Esme right now: empty. My sight soon became my own again and I was sitting in Carlisle's mini hospital room. My voice came out rusty and scratched like I hadn't spoken in days, but I knew Esme heard me from the way she stiffened, and asked quietly and hopelessly, "Nick, was that you?" She didn't seem as though she expected an answer by the way she asked, but my voice was coming back under my control and I was able to reply. I managed to croak out, "Yeah, it's me." And then with those three simple words all hell broke loose in the form of nine extremely agitated vampires that thought I was as dead as a doorknob; technically we all were, so I guess that made me deader than a doorknob. Is it even possible to be deader than you already were? Edward laughed at me, I guess he heard that. Then his smile wiped clean off of his face, "I was so worried I would never hear your thoughts again." he said quietly. Jazz looked down at me with relief in his eyes, "Oh, god I for a minute I thought you were emotionless just like your gi-"he glanced at Alice who shook her head furiously; there was definitely something going on here. I looked up at the two of them and said plainly, "I can tell you want to toy with my head which I just noticed is hurting like hell, so I won't ask unless you tell; deal?" Jasper and Alice looked down in shame but both muttered, "Deal." I almost laughed, but it caught in my still raw throat as my now aching head throbbed with a dull prickly pain once again. I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes, though it didn't do much for the pain, now I didn't have to deal with the blinding fluorescent lights. I asked as well as I could through the masses of vampires who were trying to talk to me at once, "Okay, the noise is hurting my head now," they all quieted immediately, so I continued, "So would anyone like to explain what the hell is going on here?" My seemingly innocent question was met with silence.


	6. Author's note: question

Alright everyone, I have a question for you. I have two nice long chapters written up and ready to go, but they are still in unreadable blob of words format, so I want to know which you would prefer:

1) Just post the chapters, no editing what so ever

2) Take a few hours to make them readable and then post them

3) Take a few days and make the _entire_ story readable

Just so you know, I am not a fan of 3, but I could be persuaded for the sake of your eyes. Please review to let me know what you guys want to see.

-Emma


	7. Explanations part 1

_Being honest, I'm dissappointed with the lack of people who told me which option they would prefer, but since there were two votes for option 2 here it is. I did however find someone to beta read this, so in the near future you can expect to see more small paragraphed chapters like this. I'm pretty sure I can just keep writing like this, but I will need serious help fixing the other 5 chapters. Be warned, it might take me longer to update each time, but it's for the good of your eyes. -Emma_

Forever Dreaming

**Ch. 6- Explanations from the Cullens**

Carlisle was the first to answer, "Well, to be honest we don't know. But I think you power might be dreaming, because it looked like you'd fallen asleep."

I was confused to put it mildly, "What do you mean by 'asleep'? I thought that was impossible for vampires?" I must've been giving Edward a headache with my racing thoughts, but I didn't care.

Carlisle looked at me and said without any real emotion in his voice, "It is." I realized I had just gotten a glimpse of Dr. Cullen, not Carlisle, and it was strange. People are supposed to be constant aren't they? I sighed.

"Then what do we do about it?"

Carlisle stood up from his chair in front of me and put his pale hand on top of my tan hair. He suddenly didn't seem to be the twenty year old whose body he inhabited, no, now he looked much older; still impossibly young, but ancient at the same time. He looked through me, not truly seeing as he answered.

"I don't know. I think it would be in our best interest to keep an eye on... this predicament, but other than that all we can do is wait and watch." Bella looked up from her place behind me and said very quietly, "We could try asking the new family. I can't see how it would hurt, and they might have an idea as to what's happening."

Everyone in the room stopped breathing for a moment before the comforting rise and fall pattern resumed itself.

Alice sat limp in her chair with Jazz supporting her for a moment before she snapped back into reality. She looked at the whitewashed wall above my head.

"It's the strangest thing; I looked, and they say something, but it's almost as if someone pressed a mute button. I see them talking to us, but nothing is said. Then after a few seconds I come up blank." She was murmuring this to herself more than anyone else, but she continued in a slightly less detached tone. She drew in a deep breath before continuing.

"They all look thoughtful, not angry; and they're definitely talking, so I think it's worth a try." She looked around, "What do you all think?"

Everyone mumbled something along the lines of "can't hurt to try" and then they dispersed. Alice stayed though, she waved Jasper away from her and leaned forward in her seat.

"Nick, I need to know something right now. What would you do if what they say is bad? Not just, oh I have to avoid something like I was allergic to it or something like that, but like you're just dying and we can't do anything about it?"

I gulped and my eyes both bulged, and Alice took on a look of horror.

"Oh my god, I didn't mean that I saw you dying, I swear I was just using that as an example! I-I-I... oh crap I've gone and scared you senseless haven't I?"

I nodded; her reassurances did help a little, but only a little. She had a very possible and equally unappealing example right there. I guess she was still expecting me to answer her, but I couldn't think for the life of me, so I just squeaked, "I really don't know. I've never thought about... dying before."

Alice seemed to take this as acceptable because she jumped up in her gazelle-like manner and headed towards the door. But with her palm on the handle, she turned half way around and smiled over her shoulder. She was grinning at me like she was trying to impersonate the Cheshire cat, and said, "Oh, and since we are still going to meet the new family, you need to come up to my room to get your outfit!"

I groaned; leave it to Alice to go shopping while everyone else is worrying. I didn't however want to face the little pixie's wrath, so I dragged myself off of the white canvas cot and stalked up to her room grumbling "colorful" words as I went.

She seemed to be fine now, with no trace of the seriousness she had had only moments before. She gestured to the third pile on her large burgundy bed and said, "That's yours; don't complain, just try it on and come back out when you're changed so I can see."

To my surprise it wasn't overdone, it was a plain pair of dark jeans, a navy blue top and some matching black sneakers. I stepped into her bathroom just long enough to change, and then stepped back out.

She jumped up and squealed, squeaking out something along the lines of, "It's perfect!" But she was talking so high pitched, I really couldn't tell.

I jumped down the stairs and landed with a soft thud next to Sarah. The entire family was gathered in the living room arguing over how we would get there, and eventually we decided we would just run because no one would see us, and the new family wouldn't care in the least.

We all took off running, me leading, because I was the fastest after Edward, but since Bella's new born speed had worn off, he always kept close to her.

We turned around nine bends along the road that ran paralel to the highway, and then we saw their driveway.

It was something like ours, but this little path had a worn sign off to the side. It said quite simply: Private Property! Trespass at own risk! The grounds are heavily guarded! The message was clear enough, but the sign's dilapidated condition and it being bent over most of the way into a thick green shrub didn't do much to make it seem like a threat.

The scratched graffiti beneath it did.

That read: "If you come any closer without either escort or invitation, we will shred you and burn the remains."

I recognized the handwriting as Elle's.

I was just wondering what we were going to do for and escort when, speak of the devil, the leaves rustled and Elle stepped out in front of us.

She was wearing a bright silk dress that was somewhere between the color of a particularly ripe tangerine and cherry red. The way she was standing moving ever so slightly all of the time made the fabric move, and I couldn't see for sure what the color was. It was simple enough with a flattering v-neck and luminous golden beads lining the seams. Looking at her, I suddenly felt underdressed, but then again, what else would I have worn? A tuxedo? No thank you.

She smiled at us and for a moment the little tree-formed tunnel that we stood in seemed to glow brightly, but then as she spoke the glow faded and I doubted I ever saw it. Looking around at us each in turn she said, "Welcome to Deminoa Chateau Cullens."

Without waiting for a reply, she turned on her heel and started walking swiftly down her winding driveway. My family all looked at me as though asking, "Does she always do that?" I shrugged, I'd barely known her longer then they had.

After a little while of walking, we came to a bend and just before the bend was a huge gate. It was at least fifteen feet tall and seemed to be made of a glowing bronze that seemed to have a similar effect as Elle's dress. I could see colors, but it seemed to be constantly moving and shifting in shape and form. She turned to us again, and if I hadn't known better I would have said it was the first time we had ever met her.

She spoke coolly, as though she were speaking a prerecorded message, "This is the gate to Deminoa, and with this gate you are each presented a choice. I may summon my family here to meet you, or I may lead you through to the platform. The platform is great and mighty, but if you so choose to view it, you will be intertwined with our family, and there will be no opportunities to turn back and forget what you have seen. What is your decision?"

Carlisle was the first to recover and speak as always, "Well, I don't see any way we can really avoid that, so unless anyone has an objection, I think we'll go through." He looked around pointedly giving anyone the chance to say no.

When no interference came, he nodded to Elle, who... bowed? That didn't seem right; Elle was not the type of person to be submissive, but then she kept doing things I wasn't expecting so I just went along with it when she bent her arm over her stomach and bent respectfully.

She then turned to the gate and lifted a large key I hadn't noticed her carrying before up to the lock which opened with a soft click. The great gate eased open swiftly and silently and she nodded for us to continue.

We all stepped through the gate, and quite suddenly when Elle rejoined us, I saw the cave-like structure of the trees surrounding us open out. I stepped into the sunlight ignoring the tingling sensation that came with sparkling in the sun, and looked around.

We were in a huge clearing at the top of a large mountain and in the clearing were five single story buildings that resembled miniature versions of the Parthenon with their Greek styled pillars and intricate carvings on the walls and cornices. They were all gathered around one larger building which I took to be a central meeting place.

There was more than just the central cluster on the top though, further down I saw what looked like a coliseum and rolling fields that seemed to go on forever... but that couldn't be because forever happened to be right over Forks if my sense of direction was correct.

My sense of direction is always correct.

_This place is getting stranger by the minute._

But before I could ponder the impossibility of the estate's size, Elle reappeared in front of me. Though she had somehow changed since we passed through the gate; she was now wearing a feminine chiton made of the same material her dress had been with a simple golden rope tied around her waist, and there were red and gold beads sparkling in her coppery hair.

Not only that, but she now seemed to be a little less guarded than when we saw her at school, like she was letting us see more of her power; yes, it had to be power, that was the only thing that could make someone radiate warmth and light like she was right now. Immeasurable amounts of sheer power.

I noticed she had a scent now, too, though I couldn't place what it was. To be honest it smelled like mom's perfume and homemade cookies, but it seemed to have a smoky edge to it as though it had been thrown into a pot and burnt; it wasn't her blood though, because I didn't have even the slightest desire to drink that accompanies most mammals being in close range of me.

She was smiling brightly at us, and for a moment I thought she might be bipolar or something. Edward barely hid his laugh with a snort. Elle raised one eyebrow at him as though daring him to continue and he shut up.

"All right, we need to get to the central court to meet up with my family, but first you'll have to cover your ears for a moment."

I couldn't understand why the second part was necessary, but I did as she said. In a moment I understood; she took out a golden hunting horn and she blew into it. The noise was soft and muted through my hands, but I felt it vibrating inside of me like there was an earthquake underfoot. I guessed it would have deafened me if I hadn't covered my ears. I blinked a few times and uncovered my ears when the vibrations faded into the distance.

She smiled sheepishly at us, "Sorry, but I had to let them know you had arrived, and Stella hates it when I shout. She calls it unladylike, and unfortunately for me, what Stella says goes around here."

She led us up a winding path to the larger building in the center of the hilltop cluster. We passed through a huge white marble arch and we walked into one of the most beautiful rooms I'd ever seen.

There was a huge obsidian and bronze brazier in the center of the round room and in it a bright gold flame leapt skyward while its light played on the surrounding tables and columns which stood tall and elegant in the middle of the room surrounding everything in hazy amber light. The walls were hung with stunning tapestries and portraits of many people who seemed to have similar characteristics, as though they were family. Near the door I recognized Elle and Chenille smiling down at us from their two pictures, but they looked like they were detached as though they were viewing a masterpiece no one else could see. I could feel te hair on the back of my neck stand up even though I had no idea why it unnerved me.

As I looked around more, I noticed shadowy stairwells were surrounding the room. The shadows there seemed to be moving, and then eight girls stepped down into the brazier room.

They were dressed similarly to Elle with roman looking dresses and beads, but I don't think I've ever seen a group of people so different.

Chenille was wearing a silvery lavender dress that seemed to be melting and freezing at the same time with darker purple beads in her slightly curled black hair. She was standing behind a tanned girl with light green eyes and long golden brown hair that was braided and hung down to her waist, and seemed to be nervous about something.

She smiled shyly at me when she saw me looking and I looked away quickly to study the rest of the group; if any of my brothers had caught me staring the teasing would never end, and they had eternity to make me miserable.

The girl she was hiding behind was wearing a minty green dress with an earthy brown sash tied loosely around her waist. Next to them stood a very pale girl with black hair that had a bluish tinge to it; when she turned I saw she had dark greenish blue eyes that seemed to see through me in the same way that Elle and Chenille's portraits had. She was wearing a dress of the same deep, watery turquoise as her eyes, and she had a lighter green strand of beads wrapped around her neck.

She was at the moment trying to pay attention to a younger girl with pale pinkish skin and honey colored hair who was squealing and pointing at me, Chenille and Elle in turns. The girl was dressed in a rosy pink colored toga and she was wearing pink and white bangles around her wrists which jingled like petite bells every time she pointed at me.

Standing in a group of three off to the side was a tall girl with short silvery blonde hair and electric blue eyes who was talking quietly with an Indian looking girl with dark red hair and a malicious glint in her orange eyes and a medium height girl with olive skin, long chocolate brown hair and very dark green eyes. The first was wearing a plain white dress with thin silvery wires that ended in little clusters of crystals winding up her ankle in a spiral; the second was wearing a deep scarlet dress and had tattoos of snakes curled around her upper arm, while the third was wearing a jet black dress with copper colored ribbons along the seams.

Towards the middle a tall girl was talking hurriedly with Elle.

She had hair that was jet black at the roots and gradually faded into a honey blond color near the bottom. She was wearing a plain gray and gold dress and had a silvery owl pin near her shoulder. Her eyes were also gray and she seemed to be in charge of the place even though she seemed to radiate less power than Elle did. Her skin was the color of parchment and she wore her hair half up and half down with three brown and silver feathers stuck in a sort of beaded headdress.

She said something quietly to the girls behind her, and Elle sprinted back across the room to where her family stood now quiet and in a line as though waiting for instruction.

The girl stepped forward and spread her arms wide, smiling. She spoke in a quiet but commanding voice.

"Welcome, vampires of the Cullen coven! Welcome to our house and home, the Deminoa Chateau." She looked around to see our reactions for a moment before continuing. "We have much to discuss, so if you would take the stairs to the top floor and make yourselves at home here. We will have council and explain... the strange happening of your falling asleep when that is supposedly impossible, and also explain to you all how you came to be, as well as our own histories. If that is acceptable to you, we should begin council of Deminoa now."

She turned to go and didn't look back as she ascended the stairs.

The girls broke from their line and I noticed that the three who I'd noticed just before her pointedly walked up the steps together without even a word directed towards us. The girl in the dark turquoise also walked upstairs without a word, but it wasn't to be rude like the other three. It was as if her body was going through the motions without her mind really being there. The way she was so blank scared me, it just wasn't natural.

I noticed that everyone took a different staircase and had just enough time to wonder why before I was attacked by a pearly pink flash.

The girl with the jingly bangles was jumping around me and talking so fast that even with vampire hearing I couldn't understand what she was saying. When she noticed I was just looking at her wondering what she was saying, she blushed furiously and said, "Sorry, I guess I forgot you don't speak ancient Greek."

She then continued to explain that her name was Cerise, and that she hoped we could be friends, but all I could say in reply was, "You're just like Alice!"

The real Alice then smacked me on the head as hard as she could and stalked off, while everyone else with the exception of Jasper who had gone off to comfort his wife, burst into laughter.

I rubbed my head and muttered, "Well you can't say it isn't true." Elle grinned at me like a Cheshire cat and then she jumped up and started speaking in a rushed voice.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot about seating! Umm, let's see, don't go up the staircase with a spear and a boar's head hung over it, or the one with black and copper details, or the white one with silver accents, or the one with the gray and owl decorations. The first three will have a fit and quite literally toss you into that fire, and Stella prefers to be alone in her balcony, so if you can avoid it, stay away from the last one. Any of the others are okay to use. Will one of you go get Alice and Jasper?"

Sarah ran around the corner where she found Alice and Jasper sitting there looking bored, and she brought them back in the course of 0.2 seconds.

While everyone else was going up different stair cases, Elle came up to me and said quietly, "Don't sit with Chenille, Cerise, or me. All of those options end with Cerise giggling so loudly you can't hear a word of the explanations."

I looked at her questioningly, but she was already walking towards a gold staircase with a setting sun, a chariot, and an arrow painted over it.

Soon everyone but Sarah and I had gone up a staircase. The ones that weren't declared off limits consisted of a weathered looking brown one with a caduceus leaned up against it, one with pink hearts painted around it and a pearly pink sash tied into a bow over it, one with a silvery moon and an ivory bow and arrow set painted above it, one with grape vines creeping up around it, one that was painted to look like four seasons, one that was blue with seashells set into the sides, one with peacock mosaics set into the walls, and one with a plain metal hammer hanging around the threshold.

I shrugged at Sarah and she walked up the one with the seasons painted onto it, while I walked up the one with the grape vines.

The staircase itself was like a jungle with the steps at first made of planks of plywood gradually turning into vines growing next to each other for footholds. Then I saw light and I found myself in a sort of wicker basket with grapes and leaves sprouting from the sides, as soon as I sat down in one of the two thrones a table sprang up between them and a glass of wine poured itself in a wooden glass and moved in my direction. I blinked a few times, not trusting my eyes.

_This place is just insane._

Across and a little to my right the girl with the gray eyes stood in her balcony which was covered in shimmering gray silk and various feathers and one huge book on a small pedestal stood and said while looking at the brazier below us as though she were addressing it.

"The council of Deminoa has adjourned to explain to the Cullen coven everything that we think relevant to them."

The fire flared up and I wondered just how much trouble we had gotten ourselves into this time.


	8. Byebye for good

Good-bye Forever Dreaming

Guys, I just can't write this story anymore. I used to be able to watch the scenes fold out like a movie behind my eyes, and I don't see Nick or Sarah's faces anymore. I can't even see the original Twilight characters because my writing killed their personalities and made them too bland (which kind of had to be done because the story isn't entirely about them) and the dialogue is... *shudders* it's horrible and stiff and unrealistic. Basically I've moved on in writing, and I can't really go back. *cough cough* and this story had absolutely no plot beyond the latest point. _

I don't want to see this story die though, so if there are any takers, I'm giving the story to you. I know, it's been done before, but if you really want to see this story continue, you should write it.

So here are some basic outlines:

The Deminoa family is reincarnates of the Greek/Roman gods and goddesses. That's why the pictures on the wall all look like they're related; they're the same person (god/goddess I guess would be the better term) re-born again and again.

I ask that the falling asleep problem isn't solved right away, just because I enjoy watching my characters suffer even if I'm not the person writing about them anymore ;) But invent a cause or cure or whatever you want, I'm fine with that.

Here are the characters:

Giselle Adeliz Amber Deminoa - Solilein is her other last name- Apollo/Helios (Amber is alternate personality) **

Chenille Claire Fleur Deminoa - Lunaeriz = other last name – Artemis/Selene

Freya Hanna Laurel Deminoa - Terretier other last name- Demeter

Morrigan Bridgette Adrianna Deminoa - Agualietto o l n- Poseidon

Cerise Arianna Honey Deminoa - Ciscine o l n - Aphrodite

Crystal Josephine Maria Deminoa - D'Areio o l n - Zeus

Lola Ashley Katrina Deminoa - Darmeo o l n - Hades

Josephine Elizabeth Kelsey Deminoa - Embreque o l n - Ares

Stella Kristen Irene Deminoa - Noir o l n – Athena / leader of the Deminoa family

** When someone is murdered or just dies before they're supposed to, they get partial control over the next person to be re-born as the god or goddess. Elle's predecessor Amber was shot as she was walking to a restaurant in the city, so at night Elle doesn't actually sleep, she just acts like Amber... who is a spaz...

With that I give you free reign over this story and you can either frown upon me, or you can write the story yourself. No matter what you say though, I'm not going to keep writing it.


End file.
